cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MacMillan
Captain MacMillan was a British soldier who served in the British Army, fighting in the Second Russian Civil War. He appears as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 7, helping John Price. Biography Early Conflicts MacMillan served alongside John Price in several conflicts in the 1980s period of the Cold War. He fights in a number of battles while serving in the British Army, fighting in Arabia and Malaysia, as well as helping eliminate a powerful Communist leader in Central America. MacMillan also serves alongside Price in Afghanistan, fighting alongside Russian defector, Viktor Reznov to fight the Soviets. Second Russian Civil War MacMillan appeared in Russia, leading Russian troops in battle against Communists in Russia by defending several houses. Afterwards, MacMillan leads Price in infiltrating Communist held grounds and sneaking into the city of Chernobyl to assassinate Communist leader, Imran Rakhaev. Breaking into the city, MacMillan and Price reach a building, in which Price shoots Rakhaev. With the help of Russian reinforcements, MacMillan fights through the streets of Chernobyl, fighting off Communist ambushes and as they fight to hold a courtyard, Price shoots down a helicopter that lands near MacMillan, injuring him. With Russian forces evacuating the area, Price carries the injured MacMillan to a helicopter to return to a British base. Later Conflicts Afterwards, MacMillan retires from the field and becomes a provider of intelligence. During the Second Korean War, he provides intelligence to Price and even consoles him on the loss of Harry Sanderson. His analyzing of intelligence given to Price by Hikari Masaki allows MacMillan to pinpoint the location of Vladimir Makarov to be in Pyongyang. Later on, during the Soviet Holdout Crisis, MacMillan heads over to Taiwan and helps Price, along with Kiefer Hinsel and Vasiliy Mirinev, to battle the Soviets in the jungles and villages of Taiwan, fighting Soviet forces and defenses. Later on, after breaking Soviet defensive lines, Price and MacMillan infiltrate the base of Ingrid Kahler, fighting into the base and attacking Kahler, while stopping her chemical weapons program. When they confront Kahler, however, as Kahler tries to shoot Price, MacMillan shoves Price out of the way and takes the bullet instead, killing him. Personality and Traits MacMillan was shown to be a very playful and witty individual who had a particular fondness of glib remarks and comebacks. He was very humorous and often made jokes, while having a rather cheerful attitude to ease the stress of others. He was incredibly intelligent and was a quick thinker when it came to strategy and executing plans, and usually had a backup plan for when things didn't go right. He was also a very skilled marksman who could easily pick off the most hard to reach targets. Relationships John Price MacMillan and Price had a very close friendship, the two of them serving together since Price joined the Special Air Service to the day MacMillan was wounded in Chernobyl, serving from the Cold War to the Second Russian Civil War. The two are very helpful and protective of each other and have a very high amount of trust in one another. The two also risked their lives for each other, with Price going back to save MacMillan in Chernobyl, while MacMillan saves Price from Ingrid Kahler, even at the cost of his own life. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Conspirators Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Survivors Category:Genius Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Omniscient Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Honorable Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:War Heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Serious Category:Rescuers Category:Lawful Category:Destroyers Category:Heretics Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Authority Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Determinators Category:Mischievous Category:Passionate Learners Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Loyal Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nemesis Category:Trap Masters Category:Neutral Category:Assassin Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Vigilantes